


Ради роз и восторгов порока

by Kollega



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: «Вы похожи на него», — говорит Криденс.





	Ради роз и восторгов порока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Raptures and Roses of Vice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891725) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> Название взято из стихотворения Суинберна «[Долорес](http://www.victorianweb.org/authors/swinburne/dolores.html)», которое не переводилось на русский. Переводчик долго пытался соблюсти ритм, но вышло что вышло.
> 
> Изначально планировалось перевести фик на фест "I Believe", но переведен он был для команды Темной Магии на ЗФБ-18.

Обскур убивает Криденса Бэрбоуна.

Медленно, но верно он убивал его всю жизнь, но с тех пор, как мальчик выдал себя в Нью-Йорке, все стало гораздо хуже. Благодарный и обеспокоенный, Ньют Скамандер оставил Криденса здесь, в Хогвартсе, обещая вернуться, как только удастся уладить безотлагательные трудности, касавшиеся его нунду.

«Уверен, что вы сладите с Криденсом, профессор, — сказал Ньют. — Ваши исследования и записки относительно обскуриалов оказались в Судане весьма полезными… — Здесь его голос едва заметно сорвался: боль, совершенно понятная Альбусу, — и нужно, чтобы вы за ним пронаблюдали и, если что-то пойдет не так, прислали мне сову. Если понадобится, разберитесь, как его стабилизировать».

В Хогвартсе начались зимние каникулы, и большинство студентов разъехались по домам. Альбус в затруднении: как помочь мальчику, который, словно призрак, блуждает по Хогвартсу в черно-желтом хаффлпаффском шарфе Ньюта и мантиях, не слишком подходящих по размеру?

К счастью, Криденс не представляет угрозы для оставшихся студентов и персонала школы.

Напротив, обскур превращает его в дрожащий комок. Альбус находит Криденса в хогвартских башнях — тот сидит, съежившись, на подоконнике, кожа сочится черной дымкой, — и каждый раз спешно отводит его в лазарет.

«Мальчик знал Геллерта», — думает Альбус.

Он не хочет, чтобы их с Геллертом жизни снова пересеклись, даже если косвенно, даже если это связано с юным беднягой, подхватившим обскура и нуждающимся в помощи. Альбус не хочет вспоминать все, что потерял… вспоминать давние искушения властью… и ход этих размышлений настолько эгоистичен, что Альбус ненавидит себя за них и делает все, чтобы отогнать их прочь.

Так или иначе, Криденс совсем не похож на Геллерта. Он тихий и замкнутый. С Альбусом он обменялся от силы парой слов. Берет в библиотеке книги, погружается в магию на пожелтевших страницах, словно пытаясь наверстать все упущенные им школьные годы. Есть в нем какая-то неуверенная дикость.

Альбус и сам совершает головокружительное путешествие в мир книг. Бодрствуя, он едва ли не все время проводит в чтении и перечитывании всего, что написано об обскуриалах. Как спасти мальчика? Но разве можно его спасти, если суданского обскура Ньюта не удалось? Разве можно его спасти, если Ариану…

И воспоминания о Геллерте, всплывающие перед глазами, вползающие в сны, ничуть не помогают.

Альбус пытается забыть и ловит себя на том, что мысленно произносит: «Обливиэйт!», пусть настоящей магии в этом нет.

Улыбка Геллерта… Обливиэйт! Его смех… Обливиэйт! Голубые глаза, золотистые волосы, поблескивающие в свете летнего солнца… Обливиэйт! То, как усиливался его акцент, когда Геллерт со страстью говорил о политике, о Дарах, темной магии и самом Альбусе (говорил, порой от нежности сбиваясь на непристойности, как суждено им править вместе, вместе же вести за собой других), Геллерт, целующий его, ловящий на языке вкус шоколада: «Насчет сладостей ты просто непроходимый дурак, Альбус, уверен, ты променял бы Старшую палочку на поцелуй и палочку лакрицы…» — Обливиэйт, Обливиэйт!

Двадцать семь лет. Прошло двадцать семь лет.

***

Первый настоящий разговор с Криденсом случается у Альбуса в библиотеке.

Его исследование насчет состояния Криденса и того, как решить эту проблему, все еще продолжается. Альбус изучает различные сферы магии — арифмантику, зелья, даже прорицания, что угодно! — и останавливается у библиотеки, призывая взмахом палочки еще книги. 

Потом он замечает Криденса: тот наблюдает за ним, сидя за одним из столов. Перед ним лежит книга, и Альбус узнает ее: это базовое пособие по целительству.

Он неожиданно догадывается, что, несмотря на все прочитанные книги, Криденс ни разу не пытался колдовать сам.

Вина захлестывает его; Альбус понимает, что осознанно, нарочно избегал мальчика. Потрясающе невнимательно вел себя с ним — он, Альбус Дамблдор, профессор, учитель.

— Криденс, — говорит он, — мы можем достать тебе волшебную палочку.

Криденс моргает, ошеломленный тем, что Альбус обращается к нему.

— Палочку, сэр?

— В Лондоне есть место, называется Косой переулок, там полным-полно магических лавок и магазинов, — отвечает Альбус. — Обычно ученики Хогвартса, прежде чем начать учебу, покупают там волшебные палочки. В переулке вообще много полезных закутков. Мне знаком один отличный ресторанчик с мороженым, и там подают восхитительное лимонное сорбе. 

Криденс снова глядит на него ошарашенно, и Альбус замечает: кое-что в его глазах засверкало ярче. 

— Я никогда раньше не ел мороженого, — говорит Криденс, а затем смущенно краснеет. Но тут же быстро добавляет: — Мистер… профессор Дамблдор, думаю, мне бы хотелось палочку. Пусть даже меня никто не учил, и я никогда не колдовал по-настоящему. Даже сейчас, когда во мне…

Криденс не произносит: «Обскур», но темный, зловещий призрак этого слова повисает в комнате. Собравшись с духом, Альбус улыбается и говорит:

— Никогда не поздно учиться магии. Думаю, тренировки могут даже помочь тебе — по части контроля.

— Контроля, — повторяет Криденс. Наклонив голову, он разглядывает стол. Отросшие волосы падают ему на лоб. — Так странно читать о магии. Знать, что я ей действительно владею. Совсем не то, что говорила мама. Никаких сделок с дьяволом, детских жертвоприношений, воровства удачи у тех, кто не владеет волшебством.

— Магглы часто неправильно истолковывают и относятся с предубеждением к тому, чего не понимают, — говорит Альбус. Он с яростью думает об Ариане, о том, как она, рыдая, вернулась домой, изменившаяся просто невероятно, и теперь, в отличие от более юного себя, который в конечном счете решил править магглами во имя высшего блага, он чувствует, как в нем пробуждается острое, полное надежды желание, чтобы мир стал лучше, добрее. — Я рад, что ты теперь здесь, что читаешь о магии. Магия — дивная вещь: она может исцелять, превращать, создавать и освобождать. Твое воспитание… ты такого не заслуживал, мой мальчик.

Криденс поднимает голову, ловя взгляд Альбуса. Его лицо застывает, а уголки губ опускаются вниз.

— Вы… — начинает он и замолкает.

— Криденс?

— Вы похожи на него, — говорит Криденс. — Не знаю, почему я все время думал об этом, с тех пор, как вас встретил. Простите, сэр, я не должен был…

Альбус жмурится, потом снова открывает глаза. Он утомлен, вымотан и точно знает, что избегал мальчика по той же причине.

— Я знал его в свое время, — отстраненно произносит Альбус. — Когда мы оба были молоды. Шестнадцать — ему, восемнадцать — мне.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. — Криденс произносит имя, словно оно ему совершенно незнакомо, и Альбус вспоминает: конечно, так и есть, ведь Геллерт скрывался под чарами трансфигурации все то время, когда Криденс общался с ним.

— За эти двадцать семь лет я не перемолвился с ним и словом, — говорит Альбус. Это увещевание: он не хочет, чтобы Криденс боялся или опасался его, но, вероятно, уже слишком поздно.

Он не знает, зачем сказал Криденсу правду, но уверен, что мальчик заслуживает того, чтобы знать больше. Геллерт отнесся к Криденсу холодно и жестоко — Альбус не хотел бы на этом задерживаться. Ньют написал Альбусу, что Геллерт посчитал Криденса сквибом, не узнал в нем обскуриала.

— Именно поэтому мистер Скамандер оставил меня здесь? — спрашивает Криденс. — Потому что вы знали?..

— Ньюту об этом неизвестно, — отвечает Альбус. — Я достаточно… скрытен насчет своего прошлого. Нет, он оставил тебя на мое попечение из-за того, что я знаю про обскуриалов. Раньше я публиковал статьи по этой теме и писал ему, пока он был в Судане.

— Он говорил про суданскую девочку, — сказал Криденс. — Он не может сделать со мной то, что сделал с ней, потому что она не выжила.

— Именно. Я найду что-нибудь, Криденс. Обскур — паразит, и мы его остановим. 

Альбус замолкает. На него снисходит озарение.

Обскур действует как паразит. Есть целая область магии, паразитическая по своей природе, требующая жертвовать — душой, разумом или здоровьем. Подобная магия может дать отпор обскуру, возможно, питаться его темнотой, в какой-то степени его ограничить.

Книга, которая для этого нужна, хранится даже не в Запретной секции. Эту книгу Альбус хранит с юности — одна из забытых Геллертом? — и, развернувшись, он торопливо прощается с Криденсом и мчится в свой кабинет.

***

Это опасное заклинание.

«Финстенисмордре».

С восемнадцати лет Альбус не упражнялся в темных искусствах. Он с неохотой погружался в изучение темной магии, даже ради экспериментов с Геллертом. Темная магия влечет за собой последствия, даже одно заклинание означает открыться, пойти на личный риск.

Ньют не одобрил бы. Альбус это тоже знает… не хочет подвергать мальчика еще большей опасности, применяя к нему настолько темное волшебство.

Возможностей слишком много. Финстенисмордре — одно из решений, но не единственное, ведь оно так легко может убить Криденса.

Борясь с собой, Альбус обращает мысли к возможным альтернативам. Может, есть вариант изобразить «Финстенисмордре» без необходимости обращаться к черной магии? Может, есть заклинание-заменитель? Заклятье на грани тьмы, но по натуре — серое?

В раздумьях Альбус проводит бессонную ночь, пока не засыпает, уронив голову на стопку пергаментов.

***

Просыпается он под утро. Сонный, открывает глаза, приглаживает надоедливые пряди, падающие на лицо — длинную, золотисто-каштановую занавесь.

Перед его столом стоит Криденс, изумленно глядя на сонного Альбуса.

— А, — говорит Альбус, поправляя сбившиеся набок очки, — прошу прощения. Слишком увлекся прошлой ночью.

— Спасибо, что занимаетесь этим ради меня, — тихим голосом отвечает Криденс. — Я думал, вы оставите это дело, вы и мистер Скамандер.

Альбус кивает. Он все еще пытается проснуться и теперь, при свете утра, ловит себя на том, что разглядывает Криденса: острый изгиб скул, слишком длинные волосы, которые завиваются на концах, скупую экспрессивность темных глаз. Криденс ходит ссутулившись, но под обманчивой поверхностью скрывается сила.

Как мог Геллерт это пропустить?

Альбус не знает, что побуждает его действовать именно теперь. Может, воспоминание о прошедшем сне, которое все еще витает рядом: Геллерт, перебирающий длинные рыжие волосы Альбуса.

Он встает и протягивает руку, касаясь большим пальцем бледной, мягкой кожи на подбородке Криденса. А тот немедленно отвечает, подается головой навстречу, и его глаза блестят — он, словно бутон, раскрывается навстречу солнцу.

Как будто обжегшись, Альбус отдергивает руку. Должно быть, Геллерт… о, Мерлин, конечно, он это делал…

«Я не такой, как он. Я не…»

Он хрипло шепчет:

— Криденс, мальчик мой…

— Скажите это еще, — просит тот с закрытыми глазами. — Он звал меня так. Он… он звал меня так.

Альбус замирает соляным столпом.

— Нет. Я не сломаю тебя, как он. Ты юн, на тебя влияет обскур и тяжкая ноша, которую ты несешь с детства. Не проси о том, что я не смогу тебе дать.

Молчание. А потом:

— Какой он был? — спрашивает Криденс. — Какой он был тогда, в шестнадцать?

И Альбус снова понимает, что не может лгать этому мальчику.

— Красивый, — тихо отвечает он. — Пылкий, амбициозный и блестящий. Одним прекрасным летом он ворвался в мою жизнь, и мы поверили, что вместе сможем покорить весь мир. Какая глупость, какой эгоизм с моей стороны.

— Он любил вас?

— А тебя он любил? — спрашивает Альбус. Это снова трусость, бездушная уклончивость. Не мигая, Альбус глядит на мальчика, которого Геллерт использовал, которым манипулировал, непреднамеренно довел до неистовства. Он не удивлен, когда Криденс в кои-то веки стоит выпрямившись, решительно глядя Альбусу в глаза.

— Я должен кое-что вам показать, — в конце концов говорит Криденс.

***

Криденс ведет его вниз, в теплицы, где преподают гербологию. Сейчас там никого нет.

Должно быть, профессор Соррель сейчас завтракает в Большом Зале вместе с остальными учителями и учениками. Прежде чем они с Криденсом покинули замок, Альбус вызвал домового эльфа и попросил вместо завтрака тарелку печенья.

Всю ночь шел снег, но к утру он прекратился. Земля вокруг Хогвартса укрыта сверкающей белизной: Большое озеро замерзло, с ветвей мертвых деревьев свисают сосульки, все укрывает тонкий слой снега.

Пряча руки в карманы, Криденс останавливается перед третьей теплицей. Облачка его дыхания повисают в воздухе. Но внутри ощутимо теплее, чем снаружи.

— Это место называют Фракцией флоры, — говорит Альбус Криденсу, окидывая взглядом фиолетовые прыгающие луковицы, которые дрожат в своих горшках. Он бывал здесь множество раз, и не только учеником, но и в те моменты, когда бывали нужны ингредиенты для алхимических экспериментов или зелий.

Криденс склоняет голову.

— Примерно так я и думал. Здесь рос цветок, который я искал… нашел в одной из библиотечных книг и узнал его.

Он подходит к куртинке алых цветов — та цепляется за стену теплицы, растет и разрастается.

Цветы прикрыты щитовыми чарами, замечает Альбус. Они ему знакомы: это дамоклов цвет. Выглядят, словно охваченные огнем, или, возможно, словно с их сборчатых лепестков ползут светлячки. Дамоклов цвет знаменит алыми искрами, которые он время от времени с негромким шепотом испускает.

— Он показывал мне такой, — говорит Криденс, протягивает руку и касается невидимой преграды. — Мы обедали в закусочной, и он вытащил из вазы на столике увядшую гвоздику. И превратил… трансфигурировал… в дамоклов цвет.

Альбус может представить, как Криденс, запуганный, одинокий, загорается радостью из-за фальшивого доброго жеста. Полностью во власти обещания магии и свободы. Геллерт всегда обладал потрясающим магнетизмом.

Мальчика соблазнили, думает Альбус. Очаровали, завлекли, заморочили голову.

На щеках Криденса проступает нежный, розовый румянец, в глазах — сожаление. Бледная ладонь прижимается к прозрачной преграде, пытаясь схватить дамоклов цвет; он наверняка бы сорвал цветок с лозы, даже ценой шрама на ладони.

Альбусу перехватывает горло. Нет сил сделать вдох.

— Я видел, что вы читали, профессор, — говорит Криденс, поднимая наконец голову. — Бумаги на вашем столе. Вы знаете, как стабилизировать обскура. Нужно, чтобы вы это сделали.

Прежде чем Альбус успевает возразить, Криденс настаивает:

— Нужно держать его под контролем. У меня совсем мало времени.

—Я не возьму на себя ответственность за твою смерть, — говорит Альбус. — Это темная магия, Криденс.

— Это страшно, — говорит тот негромко и берет Альбуса за руку. Его ладонь теплая, но тоже дрожит. Он сжимает пальцы, и от осторожного, требовательного прикосновения Альбус хочет зажмуриться. — Исцелите меня. Пожалуйста.

И Альбус… Альбус не в силах его отвергнуть.

— Сегодня вечером, — говорит он. — Нужно время, чтобы подготовить заклинание.

***

Сбросив мантию, Криденс сидит на кровати Альбуса. Грудь его обнажена. Гладкая, гибкая фигура, тело очерчено острыми и узкими линиями. 

Сосредоточенный, Альбус сидит рядом, вспоминает свое исследование.

Комната погружена в полумрак. Огонь слабо потрескивает в камине, но это единственный источник освещения: занавесь задернута, чтобы внутрь не попал лунный свет.

— Заклинание оставит на тебе след, — говорит Альбус, водя палочкой над его левым предплечьем. — Будет очень больно. Ты уверен?..

— Конечно, — отвечает Криденс. — Я привычен к боли, сэр.

Альбус одаряет Криденса тихой, печальной улыбкой и свободной рукой откидывает у него со лба прядь черных волос. Этой же рукой он придерживает Криденса за щеку — центр внимания, помогающий сосредоточиться. 

— Отметина должна принять ту форму, которую выберешь сам, — говорит Альбус. — Я нарисую ее на твоих руках, но ты должен представить ее, чтобы магия смогла это воплотить.

В шутливой манере он добавляет:

— Рекомендую животное, мой мальчик. Лев, как в моем Гриффиндоре, а может, феникс или гиппогриф. А может, одно из созданий Ньюта?

Криденс хохочет. Его челюсть двигается под пальцами Альбуса, разряд удовольствия пробегает по коже.

— Тату с нюхлером или лукотрусом? Готов спорить, он хотел бы себе такое!

— Без всякого сомнения. Тогда стоит избегать его созданий, чтобы не вызвать зависти, — говорит Альбус. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Д… дамоклов цвет.

А! Альбус шумно выдыхает.

— Если ты этого хочешь…

Он начинает. Направляет палочку на левое предплечье Криденса и шепчет, шепчет темное заклинание, и старое, знакомое уродливое колдовство вытекает, пробиваясь наружу, из его костей, из его души. 

Из кончика его палочки прорастает тонкая черная линия, которая затем ныряет Криденсу под кожу — и тот кричит, словно она, живая, извивающаяся, врезается ему в руку. Он быстро дышит, сверкая белками глаз.

— Это словно, — задыхаясь, говорит Криденс, — меня разорвали и вывернули.

Альбус не может сдержать магию. Может только ускорить, шепча заклинание, думая о дамокловом цвете, захватившем разум Криденса. Рука, державшая его за щеку, падает, Альбус сжимает ее в кулак и концентрируется, концентрируется.

Черные линии все извиваются. Прокладывают путь по плечам Криденса — тот издает сдавленный, приглушенный звук, — и врезаются в другую руку. Они разветвляются, проступают на коже, а затем вспыхивают красным.

Очерченный волшебной тушью дамоклов цвет раскрывается. Сборчатые слои алых лепестков пульсируют, пуская искры. И все это время, пока магия гравирует его кожу, лицо Криденса искажается от боли, он очевидно — и так безнадежно — пытается не зарыдать.

Альбус отпускает магию — пусть идет своим чередом. Опускает палочку, прячет ее в кармане мантии. Он снова касается лица Криденса, легонько поглаживая по щеке.

— Мой храбрый мальчик, — бормочет Альбус, прижимаясь губами к его вискам. Темная магия вскружила Альбусу голову — опоила чувством эйфории — и он целует Криденса в губы: сначала раз, потом второй, еще, и еще, и еще, и еще, глотая приглушенные стоны. Рыжая борода задевает гладкую кожу вокруг губ Криденса, трется сильнее.

Заикаясь, Криденс произносит:

— Мистер… мистер Грейвз…

Его голос дрожит, и, как и раньше, в кабинете Альбуса, Криденс немедленно отзывается, раскрываясь. Отвечает на поцелуй, неуверенно обводит языком губы Альбуса, и — о…

«Я беру то, что взял Геллерт, — бессвязно, вразнобой думает Альбус. — Интересно, смогу ли я ощутить его вкус на этом мальчике… этом мальчике…»

— Возьми меня в рот, — говорит Криденс, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Его глаза все еще полузакрыты от продолжающейся боли. — Пожалуйста.

Альбус отбрасывает покрывало в сторону. Тянется к члену Криденса, сжимает руку. Он твердый и теплый, Альбус касается головки, поглаживая большим пальцем. Криденс мелко дрожит: он до сих пор — все еще — пытается не заплакать.

— Можешь плакать, — тихо говорит Альбус. — Знаю, это больно. 

И речь не только о заклинании.

— Он меня предал, — шепчет Криденс. — Он меня предал, и я по нему скучаю.

— Знаю, мой мальчик, — шепотом же отвечает Альбус. — Я… знаю.

Он укладывает его на кровать, кладет руки на бедра, его голова замирает между ног Криденса. Сомнение неожиданно приводит Альбуса в сознание: он не должен этого делать. Криденс юн, а Геллерт причинил ему боль…

— Возьми! — требует Криденс и, протянув руку, хватает Альбуса за волосы и подтаскивает ближе. Альбус испуганно выдыхает, но открывает рот, и его губы сжимаются на головке члена.

— Еще, — бормочет Криденс. — Крепче!

Альбус втягивает щеки, делает вдох. Он сосет, дергая от напряжения горлом, упивается гладкостью и теплом члена Криденса, щекочет бедра бородой.

Когда Альбус глядит Криденсу в лицо, мальчик… мальчик восхитителен. Лежит, откинув голову назад, тяжело дышит. И плачет — уже какое-то время плачет, — слезы влажно блестят на щеках. Свежие, яркие тату на его предплечьях замерли без движения, только сияют люминесцентно-алым.

Альбус склоняется над ним — целовать, сосать, вылизывать. Ему нравится, как член Криденса крепнет во рту — Альбус доводит его до края, потом сдает назад, добиваясь требовательных стонов.

— Сделай, чтобы я… чтобы я… — говорит Криденс, и Альбус согласно хмыкает, понимая, о чем тот просит. Он пускает в дело руку, поглаживает, ласкает, и Криденс кончает ему в ладонь — белым, влажным и липким. Они лежат на кровати, тяжело дыша. Неожиданно мертвея, Альбус осознает, что сделал, он хотел бы, чтобы его собственное возбуждение улеглось… этого не должно было произойти.

— Спасибо, — негромко произносит Криденс. В тусклом свете пламени Альбус замечает, что на его лице вспыхивает розовый румянец — такой же, как раньше, — и, восхищенный, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд.

— Криденс, — говорит Альбус и ложится рядом, сжимая в ладони его запястье. Он не знает, что еще сказать.

Так они и засыпают — держась за руки.

***

Проснувшись, Альбус видит, как Криденс стоит у окна, и вокруг его обнаженного тела обмотана белая простыня. На подоконнике сидит сова, а у Криденса в руке письмо.

Когда тот распечатывает конверт, оно вспыхивает золотом. Из него сыплется дамоклов цвет.

Цветы рвутся из пергамента — алые лепестки парят в воздухе, затем падают. Дамоклов цвет путается в волосах Криденса, в простыне, обернутой вокруг его тела, он весь покрыт цветами, погребен в них.

С лепестков срываются алые искры. В ответ обскур создает защитную дымку, клочья тумана, защищающие Криденса от ожогов. Тату на его руках гневно загораются алым, осторожно умеряя силу обскура.

Сердце Альбуса бьется под языком. Он подходит к Криденсу — к окну, освещенному утренним солнцем. Осторожно стряхивает дамоклов цвет с его волос, не обращая внимания на то, как цветы жалят пальцы. Он читает письмо и узнает знакомый, знакомый почерк.

На пергаменте всего одно слово.

«Мой».


End file.
